


The road to happiness

by Regalswiftie1989



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalswiftie1989/pseuds/Regalswiftie1989
Summary: This is a mixture and layered relationship saga that has every emotion that you may feel or experience when a relationship is delicate and very fragile.  when you have found true love it a rare and beautiful thing. Its based on the real life relationship of Taylor swift and Joe Alwyn. Please be respectful of there romance. Most of these tid bits are from my own imagination.Most of all Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Taylor Swift is the kind of person who's always changing. She never changed her looks so much that no one would recognize her. She never forgot where she came from. Like most artists, change helped you grow. She didn't want to be known for one thing. She couldn't blossom into a monarch butterfly with the daily scrutiny and cruelty from the media. It didn't take long for her to fall apart because of their meanness, criticism. Yet they applauded her for the way she pulled herself together, stood up for herself when needed. 

The best way to avoid another break down was to delete her social media accounts. Her mental health will thank her for this. She hated keeping her fans in the dark. Waking up to rude and hurtful comments were enough to cause a river of tears if she read the messages. She knew that they were far from true. Society can't be changed. The people will never change there options once they watch the news, or read magazines articles about you. 

She shattered into a pile of crumpled up paper that had over a thousand unused lyrics written all over it. She couldn't hold onto the light. Why would it's shine for her?. Was she not worth loving?. After all the songs she's sung about past loves and failed relationships. The number of men she's terrorized once they've listened to her music on the radio. 

The comfort of her bedroom kept Taylor safe and sound as vile, repulsive thoughts circled in her head. She should just write down her feelings instead of bottling them up until someone shakes the tin can so much that she explodes. She was in a different world when her mind was being mistreated like this. It was not normal or sane. 

Her train of dark thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing off the hook. She must have forgotten to unplug it. Joe Alwyn was calling her. She was surprised when his number blinked across the lock screen. 

She didn't want to answer. That's what voicemail is for. She knew that he would not stop calling until she picked up. She got up, and walked to the nightstand, accepted his call. She didn't say anything. Her tongue was stuck to her throat. Joe had a gut instinct that something was wrong with her. She was never this quiet. He hoped that she will open up to him, say what's wrong so he can make her feel better. 

“Taylor, tell me what's going on?.” Joe's voice is full of worry and concern. He needed to hear her speak just once. He held his breath, kept the speaker close to his ear. 

She still couldn't find the words to say what's really bothering her. It's not that she didn't trust him. Her ex lovers never knew when she was upset, hurt, or speechless. She didn't want to cause another war, or start a fight. They called her ‘dramatic’, ‘insane’ for exposing her raw emotions. 

“I'm a mess.” Taylor's voice cracked like nails on a chalkboard. You can hear the soft whimper of tears swallowing every word she spoke. “You're the mess that I want.” Joe tried to reassure his tender heart in this sticky situation that required extra time to clean up. He would stay up all night until she was okay. They argued about what time it was. She might prove him wrong, and say whatever he wanted to hear to avoid the problem. He can't sleep if she's not doing well. 

“My reputation never been worse.”

Joe fingers clutched his cell phone rather tightly. Her words alone drove a knife through his chest. He didn't care about her reputation. He only cares for her as a person. He sees her strength, her charm, her sincerity, her light, her passion, her dream, her kindness, her hard work, her generosity. He accepts her imperfections and flaws. 

“You're human. Part of being human is making mistakes and learning from them. It's okay to stumble and fall along the way.” 

All Taylor ever does is stumble and fall. There's no one there to help her up. She is alone in a dragon guarded tower. Waiting for a fiery steed to rescue her. Brave knights & handsome prince's only wins in the movies. Her prickly wall of thorns cover her entire kingdom. It's the only way to keep out the hurt, pain, heartache. Love never lasts. 

According to the reporter's ‘She's a serial dater.’ for being with multiple men in a short period of time. 

She's better off dead for disappearing without a single trace left behind. No pictures or selfies. Nothing but silence. A luxury that is valued at a high cost. She should have given Joe more words than the few she's said. In her brain, actions speak louder than words. 

“I'm the worst human being in this world. I never learn from my mistakes. I never grew up.” 

Joe fought the burning tears that stung his pupils. Taylor was sinking faster than the Titanic. He didn't know if she could survive the freezing cold water without a life vest. He wanted to be there in person, hold her in his lap, touch her warm skin, let her know that everything will be alright. 

‘You jump, I jump remember?.’he quoted the most famous line from the film in his head. The two of them watched Titanic thousands of times when they were together on the sofa, snuggling underneath the blanket. She was rose and he was Jack.

“You jump, I jump remember?.” he whispers into the phone so she can hear his soft voice. 

“I'll never let go.”

Taylor finally broke down and cried. She felt like a helpless child who needed tender love, and care. She can gather herself, live through the stabbing pain. He saw right through her. He broke down her walls, slayed the dragon with the sword of truth. Like Prince Philip did to Maleficent in sleeping beauty. 

“Why are you so upset, in tears?.” Joe asked her 

She didn't want to tell the truth, feel the sword cut her heart wide open. Joe knew how to drive a knife straight through her soul, cut it wide open, stick a band aid on old wounds. It was a miracle to say the least. A gift sent from heaven above. Taylor stared at the ugly walls in her room, not blinking to dry her swore eyes.

“The media won't shut up about me, you and us.” 

“They don't know us.” 

Joe kept a promise to Taylor when they officially started dating over a summer ago, that he would not run to the press, out her. He has proven himself to her, earned her borrowed heart and painted it golden. She never knows how long this happiness will last. The tables will turn faster than you can spin a teacup.

“The reporters keep calling you a mysterious man.” 

“Let them think that about me.” 

Taylor was worried that He would not be able to handle the media poking holes in there ship. She kept all of the secrets locked inside like a locket. One of these days they will unlock every secret and make it worse than it really is. She doesn't want them ruining the love they have built, go after his friends, and family for every juicy detail. 

Joe put his heart into this relationship. He did not want to lose her over something stupid. Sure she can be overly dramatic, stubborn at times. He was in love, though neither of them used the ‘L’ word out loud. Tonight would be that perfect moment.

“I love you Taylor.” 

Taylor mouth dried up from thirst. She was dry like a desert from the heavy amount of crying she's done. She has waited for months to hear him say “I love you” to her. She did not know if it was okay to say it back to him. Was it too soon?. 

“I love you Joe.” 

He choked up as if he got food stuck down his throat when he swallowed a big bite. He felt his soul flying higher and higher as those three words sunk into his eardrums. He was not a hopeless romantic by trade, this turned him into a firm believer that two people can find each other when it's meant to be. 

Some may call that a magical connection, Love at first sight. He calls it a shared emotion that was broken and damaged between two lovers who understand one another's feelings on a much deeper level. There was no other way to explain it. He shouldn't have to. 

She waited in silence, glancing at her door every few seconds. She was searching for an escape if things went south of the equator. She did not like these intense emotions that pulled on her heartstrings. She should have hung up the phone, turned off the lights, went straight to bed. She stayed wide awake, trying to figure out the next step. There was not a ladder for her to climb. 

She was still lost and hopeless. He found her. 

Where they friends?. Are they boyfriend / girlfriend?. Was this ‘thing’ going to fast?. She had no idea. She hated the unknown. It was delicate and fragile. Something this delicate, fragile and brand new could break. Joe would not let this perfect picture frame get rusty over small things that they can overcome, if he stayed.

“Taylor, you still there?.” 

“Yeah, I'm still here. I was just thinking that's all.” 

“Tell me what's in that pretty little head of yours.” 

Taylor almost laughed at his witty comment. She found his cheesy one-liners hilarious. It hurt to giggle. Her ribs were sore. He could perk up her mood and revive her heartbeat. She was grateful to have him in her life. If they had no idea were they going. Wherever he went, she followed. 

“You're kind of distracting me, but it's a distraction that I needed.” 

“I'm glad to be of use.” 

He was used to teasing her like a cat. She loved her cats more than most human beings. It would loosen up her tensed muscles, get her to relax and calm down. Her hands were cramping up but she did not care. She could stay on the phone for hours, never get bored of his voice.

“A woman should not get this distracted, but looked at what you made me do.” 

Joe laughter echoed in her ears like a new melody. She smirked for the first time. It was not painful or faked. It was real. This love was new. She could not deny her feelings, or hide them.  
She found a best friend. Someone who could understand her jokes, make her laugh at stupid remarks, make her feel better in 20 seconds. 

“You can not use your own lyrics against me.” 

Taylor was smart and clever that way. She always used references from her lyrics and twisted them into there conversations. He was blown away by her creative spirit. He may have to start taking a few pages out of her playbook, come up with his own songs. He was not that talented.

“To bad so sad.” 

“You win, I lose.” 

“We all have crowns remember!.” 

She made him feel like a winner when she topped him. She didn't think that it was fair to claim all the glory in every bickering moment they shared. Joe knew that he was the king of her heart, she is his queen. Together they ruled the kingdom inside there room.

“Stop stepping on my gown.” 

Taylor glanced at the time on her clock, 2am. She should really get some rest, hang up the phone. Her hands were glued to the phone. He needed his rest. It didn't seem like he wanted this to end.

“Its 2am!.” 

“Dam, its 7am.” 

“You need to calm down.” 

“You're being to loud.” 

She busted out with laughter. 

“So oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh.” 

Joe was on the floor, rolling with laughter. He could not breath. He hopes that no one in his house woke up. 

“You're being to loud, you need to calm down.” 

“Okay, Taylor, you need to stop. I cant breath. We should call it a night.” 

“Okay, Joe. Good night. I love you.” 

“Sweet dreams Taylor, I love you more.” 

The I love yous went on for another 10 more minutes before she could hang up the phone, crawl her limb body back into bed and fall asleep.


	2. Your my lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside look at how Taylor and Joe cope with the media chaos when the news confirms that they are officially dating.

Taylor knows that the media will catch on to her late nights, morning hikes, afternoon jogs with Joe alwyn. He swore that he would never tell the press about there new relationship status. It does not mean that they won't interrogate him during interviews. She has to trust him, hold him accountable for his own actions. It will make or break the love they have. He has told her a hundred times that he can handle the press. He took plenty of classes at Uni before he became an actor so he knew how to deal with the rude questions, fake stories, gossip. He has a pretty strong backbone. 

She knows from personal experience how mean some journalist can be when you don't give them all sorts of juicy details. She was getting more stressed, anxious about being exposed to the world. Tree promised the couple that she would handle this whole mess if anyone leaked something. There was nothing to be afraid of. They should enjoy there time together, and relax.

She paced the floor as Joe watched his girlfriend like a hawk. He did not need her having another anxiety attack. She's already had 4 this morning when they woke up. She won't touch her breakfast, or come snuggle with him on the couch. Maybe he should call her mother Andrea, see if she can smooth out her tense emotions, fill her up with love and support. There was not much else he could do for her. 

He did not want her falling apart, shutting everyone out, including him. They were finally on good terms. He did not want to lose the magic they created. He should be over there comforting her, she refuses to let him help. They have not left this house. He is going stir crazy just sitting here, watching her collapse like a fold out bed. 

“Taylor, love, stop worrying. We are safe in this house. This is our place.” 

Joe knew that she was not listening to a single word he was saying. He could not stand to see her to do this. It hurt him. More than she knew. He was kind of aware of how bad she was when they first met, then it got worse, and worse. Now there on separate pages. He misses her. He wants to see her laugh, smile, joke, lighten up about things she cant always control. She is spiraling faster than an airplane that's about to crash. 

“You don't know what the media will do to us. There ruthless and cruel.” Her voice broke out into a full blown panic. 

Taylor was doing her very best to keep herself together. The sweats were causing her clothes to stick to her body like glue. She could not stop pacing. Her feet were getting sore. She needed to stop. Her head was not in the right mind set. She read a few new articles that were skeptical of her and Joe. They were caught swimming on the beach. 

Everyone will know that she is dating some new guy. They will probably here about it in a new song or album. She will get blamed for keeping secrets, not sharing details with her fans. They will understand why she kept it quiet. It was there world, there home, there rules. She did not want that being blasted on the internet. 

“I'm scared.” Taylor finally admitted 

She was scared. It was a normal feeling to have. She cant control her good or bad days. When it seems like the darkness would never leave her alone. She wants to break free of the chains that bind her feet. Her blood boiled, third degree. Marks covered her body from head to toe. Joe does not need this mess in his life. Why would he choose to stay by her side?. 

Joe got up from the leather brown sofa, rushed by her side, grabbed her hands, pulled her close to his chest. He wrapped her arms around his hips, creating a blanket between them. He was keeping her warm, protected. Until she could breathe at a normal rate. He did not care if she was falling apart. He would not abandon her in a time of need. She would do the same for him if the roles were reversed. 

“Its okay to be scared. You are going to have good and bad days. Stop beating yourself up over the things you are feeling. I won't leave you. I'm here to stay. The media cant stop us or damage the love we've made. You're safe with me, and our cats. No one can hurt you here.” 

Taylor softened up at Joe's kindness, she's still not used to it. Even in her worst lies he saw the truth in me. He saw the good, through all of the bad. He did not run, leave her in this big house alone. What if he is the one?. She cant get to attached, not expect things to shatter in a few months, a year, or two.

Joe strokes her head with his fingers, sways her back and forth across the room. He does not want her to worry about the amount of time they have. This love will last. It won't fall apart. He won't walk away when things get rough. When they get into sticky situations. She opens her eyes, sways along with him, hums softly. He spun her around in small circles, dances, like two lovers. She is in love. 

Nothing felt more real or alive then this exact moment. 

The world stopped spinning, her body calmed down. She could enjoy the small things he does. Make new memories to replace the bad ones, make up for lost time.


	3. 4am in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor has to cope with the reality that Joe has to go back home to London, trust that he wont betray her.

Taylor was still lost and in the dark when Joe found her. He picked up most of the pieces, glued the broken picture frames back together. She was still scared that other girls will want him when he goes back to London in a week. She knew how other girls behaved around a man as handsome as him. They would give him flirtatious looks, pretend to be ‘chatting’ at an empty table. They may touch him, or hold his hand a little to long. She was being overly dramatic about his commitment to her. She avoided him the entire seven days he was here. She did not want to confront him on these fears. 

Joe knew when something was off with her. She was easy to read. He hated it when she kept secrets, lies from him. It often caused a fight and that is the last thing he wants to do. She has gone through enough drama with the media black-lashing at her. She is scared about her moms health, her trail. She won't admit that out loud, get it off her chest. He found her upstairs in the attic watching homemade videos of them. 

Something she does to help her cope with the impending doom that always hung over her head. She knows that he will pack up his things, leave without saying goodbye, slam the door. He climbed up the stairs, sat beside her. She teared up when at the part when they were splashing one another at the beach. She misses him. She does not want him to leave. The magical moments will fade back to black. 

He touched her hand, she jumped. She was not expecting him to come back, be here. He had a flight to catch. She is not good at goodbyes. She did not want to deal with the reality where they would be half-way across the world. Deal with the lonely nights, sleep alone in a big bed not wake up to his soft morning kisses, or cuddles, mundane activities they would do. She was wishing on a wishing star that would not come true, grant her more time with the man she loves. 

“Taylor, what's wrong?. You're upset. I want to know why.” 

“I don't want you to leave me. I know that sounds overly dramatic and somewhat clingy. I'm frightened that you may find someone else whos prettier than me, call her name instead of mine.” 

Joe wrapped his other hand around her slim body frame. He would never in a million years cheat on Taylor while there apart. Sure it won't be easy, the temptation will be there. The thought of losing her, kills him. He promises to remain true to her no matter what it takes. Seeing her face, holding her hand, giving her kisses means more to him than the satisfaction of being caught with another woman. 

“My love, I would never hurt you like that. There are no other girls that compare to you. I have seen them all. My heart chose you. So were saying goodbye for now. It's not forever. I will see you real soon.” 

She curls up in his lap like a cat, rests upon his chin, interlocking there fingers together. If only they could stay this close. In a month or so she will be seeing him and his family again. She cant wait to go back to London. The time seems so far off. Light teardrops trickle down her cheekbones, he catches the droplets in his hand, brushes them away. 

“If you start crying, so will I.” 

Stop being such a baby, Taylor thought to herself. This was painful enough. Her heart was already broken, borrowed. She tries not to look at the clock and see how much time they have left before he must head to the airport. She planned on driving him there, she cant bring herself all the way their, let him go. One of her personal drivers is taking him instead. He understands why. Though he wishes she would be the one doing it. He would miss the flight, stay here if he could. 

“I'm fine.” 

Joe held onto her, trying anything and everything to comfort her. It's not like they won't see each other, or talk on the phone, facetime, and text. She felt the emotions pouring out of her body like a shampoo bottle when you unscrew the lid, suds fill your hands. She was not prepared for this.  
How do couples handle the long distance and survive?. She started shaking as another anxiety attack hits her.

“Shh, Taylor, it's going to be okay. I won't leave you. You'll be coming back to me really soon. If you want I can cancel my flight and extend the trip for another few weeks.” 

Taylor shook her head. He did not need to do that. He had a new movie coming up. She would not keep him from achieving his dreams. She would love to have him here with her, a little longer. 

“You have to go home. You have that big movie role coming up. You start filming soon. Opportunities like that are special and you should not blow them off for me. I know that you will do great. Make sure you save me a ticket so I can go to the premier.” 

Joe loved how supportive she is of his career, not many girls are. He would never keep her from making music, going on tour because hes insecure. He kissed her cheeks, grinning that childish smirk that always makes her laugh.

“Taylor Swift at a London movie premiere with a no name actor will stir up a ton of free publicity for me. Of course I will save you a ticket, are you sure you'll be able to come?.” He asked her in a rather jokingly, yet serious manor.

Taylor nudged his rib cage with her elbow, he pretends to whine like hes in pain. She was not sure if her schedule would allow her to attend, she would try, squeeze it in, make a special guest appearance. 

“I hope you're ready to handle me at a movie premiere. I may act like a bad, bad girl if you catch me crying.” She teased 

“That makes me a bad boy because I don't like seeing you cry.” He giggles 

“Shut up!.” 

“You naught girl. Swearing is bad.” He howled with laughter

“Fuck!.” 

Joe pretends to be in utter shock when she dropped the F word. He loved hearing her laugh and say things that are ‘naughty’ or considered ‘rude’. She was cute, sassy just for him. 

“Shit!.” 

Taylor chuckled. It was rare that she ever heard Joe cussing unless he stubbed his toe on the foot of her bed in the middle of the night when he could not see. He tickled her until she could not breathe, she was begging for mercy. She forgot all about the distance, her fear, thawed out.  
She had to trust him with her heart, hope that he will remain faithful. She will do her best to make him feel special, by meeting up despite her busyness. She cant wait to see him. 

“Can I take you to the airport?.”

“I was hoping you would say that.” 

She helped him finish packing his clothes, carried his bags to her car. He sat in the passenger seat, she slid into the drivers side, locked the doors. The car drive was short, but sweet. He rubbed her shoulder, hummed soft melodies, kissed her lips at every red light. When they arrived at the gate, he got out, opened the door for her, carried his bags. He pulled her in closely, stared into those dazzling blue eyes and kissed her deeply. 

She saw bright golden colors, shooting stars, sparkles in her eyes. The world was bright again. She is in love. Not just in love with the idea of something. She came up slowly, hugged him tightly before letting go.

“I love you Joe. Call me when you get home.” 

“I love you Taylor. It will be 2am when I land.”  
“I will be 4am for me. Please call me so I know that you got in safely.” 

“I will love.” 

“Good night Joe.” 

“Sweet dreams Taylor.” 

It was something they said to one another because of the time difference. She drove home alone, hung out with her cats, waiting for the phone to ring. At 2am joes number popped up on the screen. She woke up, answered his call.

“I'm home Taylor.” 

“Thank you for calling me. You should get some rest, I will text you in the morning when I have had my cup of coffee.” 

“I have a lot of unpacking to do. But I will answer my phone for you.” 

“I am tired.” 

“Oh alright love. Sweet dreams.” 

“Don't let the bedbugs bite.”


	4. Im not a princess, this isn't a fairytale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor goes to support Joe at a small movie festival instead of going to the Grammy's.

Taylor was getting tired of hearing echoes of copycat words or rumors that the media has made up. She doesn't need her bad rep causing people think of her in a certain way. She doesn't want Joe to see her as a bad, bad girl for speaking up or calling someone out on television. He assured her that he knows who she really is, that everyone will make up a ton of fake news that are far from true. She wants to believe him. How do you really know that he will be there for you?. She has been second guessing every aspect of her life. Her morals. Her own character. Her decisions. She cant escape from the swarm of photographers standing outside her house. She closed every single curtain to have some ounce of privacy. She is always being stalked or hunted. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a dozen emails from tree and Ed. She was not in a mood to talk. She missed her other London boy. She cant trust anyone right now. She just needs time and space to sort things out. She usually leaned on songwriting to gain a better understanding of what she's going through but that was not strong enough. She tried writing in her journal but that only sparked more anger in her. She walked around her room in circles. Trying to keep everything bottled up. Now was not the time to fall apart. 

Joe was far away in another country. She has not heard from him in 6 months. Which meant that he was busy or working on a new movie project. She got a few updates from tree her manager. She is so proud of him for working on these new roles. She's thought about going to one of his premiers. She didn't want to steal the spotlight from him if the cameras caught them together on the red carpet. This was his time to shine. 

He has sent her a few tickets to the after party. She has not reserved her reservation. She wanted him to enjoy the parties that are full of his friends and co-stars. What would they want to do with her?. She would not be able to sneak into a room without getting caught. She would love to be there and show her support, like most girls would do in a normal relationship. They agreed to there careers separate from there relationship. Neither one of them felt overshadowed by the other person. 

She would love to get out of this country and have one night with her man. She texted tree and asked her to cancel her appearance at the grammys. It's not like anyone would miss her. She could give other musicians a chance of winning if she was not there. She would not have to worry about her reaction if the cameras caught her reaction. She texted Joe about her arrival to the film festival. She would have to find some way to sneak in without stealing all the attention away from him or the other actors who were there. 

They may not know who she is.

Everyone in this world can spot her. Even if she was covered in a dark cloak. She tried to picture a world where she could just walk in the street or go to the marketplace without being seen by the public. She can just shop and enjoy the weather. It all seems like a dream. Not every dream can come true. She had tree order her special ball gown that was simple and blue like the sky for this event. She arranged further details with her bodyguards and the rest was up to god. In several hours she would arrive in London, England. Joe would already be making appearances on the red carpet. He looked every two seconds to see if Taylor was here. He did not expect her to show up. He did not want her feeling stressed or worried about taking all of the spotlight from him. They complimented one another rather well. He walked to the outdoor tent were a smaller dinner party took place. 

This event was not as known as the Grammy or sun dance film festival, and coachella . He talked to a few small name actors to pass the time, drank some expensive wine. Taylor somehow managed to sneak in through the backdoor, took off her black cloak, gave it to her bodyguard. They followed her around for a few inches. Her heart was pounding. Her hands were getting all clammy. She has been to plenty of parties in her life. What made this one different from the rest. 

She picked out a sky blue dress, curled her blonde hair. It reminded her of the dress she wore for “Love story.” it was much more comfortable than wearing a corset in the middle of July in Nashville. Everyone in this room had no idea who she was, or why she was even here in the first place. It was nice to be invisible. Seeing other celebrities enjoying themselves. She found an empty table, drank some wine to cool her nerves, ate some cubed cheese. She pulled out her phone and texted Joe. 

He was shocked that she was really here. She skipped the Grammy's just to be with him. She was proud of the work he does. That meant more to him than he could say in a text. He stood on his feet, scanned the crowd and spotted her near the back of the room. She was the most beautiful woman his eyes has ever seen. 

She looked like a fairytale princess that was attending her first ball. He was the lucky prince charming that would ask her to dance. He made his way through the sea of people, sponsors, directors, supporting actors, designers. She smiled at him when there eyes met. He gave her a small peck on both cheeks. The sun glowed behind her. He could hear the band playing as he offers her his arm, like a true gentleman. 

She was not a princess, this isn't a fairytale. She pulled away from him and stayed at this table. He deserved his moment in the sun tonight. She was not going to ruin that moment. Hes worked so hard to get here. He should enjoy it. He shook his head, not going anywhere but here. This were he is meant to be. He took a seat across from the table, poured her a glass of expensive wine. 

“You look like a princess Taylor.” 

“I'm not a princess. This is not a fairytale. You should be out there with other actors, not sitting here with me.” 

Joe hated how stubborn she can be at times like this. He has a way of smoothing out her sharp edges. She is so sweet, and supportive when the light is not on her. She's more relaxed and calm. The whims of curls in her hair blow gently in the wind as it brushes across her neck. He wanted to take a picture of her because the hue was just right as the sun sets behind them. Perfect shades of pinks, violets, red, and orange. He went to touch her hand, tucks there fingers together, letting her know that everything is okay. 

“Sorry for being so tense.” 

“Its okay love. I'm not upset. Why would ever expect me to over-react?.” 

“I have always been told that I shouldn't react to how I feel because it would be rude.” 

“You're not being rude to me.” 

“You don't know what it's like when thousands of cameras are zooming in on you're reactions during live events. If I make the wrong face when someone else's name is called, you're being rude and unsupportive towards. If I am just smiling and waving at the cameras they assume that I am doing it for some publicity stunt or I am seeking attention. I did not need the cameras flashing lights at me the entire time, ruining this night for you. I almost canceled because I was afraid of how people would react if they knew that Taylor Swift was here.” 

Joe had two or three of his friends coming over to there table to mingle with them. They seemed rather comfortable and chill around Taylor. Some of them may have not known her name. She seemed more at ease around his friends. She listened to everything they told her about there acting journey, or what they were passionate about. She was actually having a much better time here than she would have had at the Grammy's. No one was watching or waiting for her to over-react if she did not win an award.

He slipped his hand and placed it on her waist and for once she did not flinch, or swat it away from her hips. She liked the way his hand fit perfectly on her body. He did not use her for fame, money or attention. He was truly enjoying this night with her. This was there first public appearance at a small party as a couple. They did not have to announce that to everyone who was here. They could be themselves. Not play a different role to hide there feelings from people that didn't understand the love they've shared. 

It was there world. 

She could gaze into Joe's eyes, feel like the most wanted girl in this room. She's never felt like the “chosen one”. The one that guys would point to and pick them over someone else. She rests her head on his shoulder, while he coddled her. She was happy to be here. Share this milestone with him. When no one was looking at them, they stole a few passionate kisses. They left the party around 9pm. He found a back door, took off his jacket, let her wear it. He got to hold her hand and open the car door for her. She felt like Cinderella. When was the spell going to end?. Would the clock strike 12 and everything will go back to the way it is.


End file.
